


Elementary, My Dear Mogar

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, aw, sherlock related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin shows his lovely little boi a new show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary, My Dear Mogar

Paring: Mavin

Warnings: Sherlock Season Two Spoliers…? I guess? How are you on tumblr and don’t know about the fall likE?

“WHAT?” Gavin let out a breathy laugh as he heard the telltale signs of an agitated Michael Jones approaching. Stomping and loud groaning followed by a whine of despair echoed through the halls of the nearly empty Rooster Teeth offices.

Gavin tugged his headphones down so they rested lightly on his shoulder. “Finish season two?” He asked, the corners of his mouth beginning to take the shape of the Gavin Free world famous shit eating grin.

“I don’t” Michael began, plopping down on his seat “How did he? He’s not dead so what?” It seemed as Michael was talking more to himself than to the Brit. Gavin could only shake his head and laugh as the New Jersey native struggled with all the information thrusted upon him. “Did the brother help him?” Michael asked, looking to his boyfriend for some kind of enlightenment.

“No one knows Michael!” Gavin saved his video and closed up shop. Grabbing Michael’s keys as his heartbroken boi trailed behind him, Gavin exited the office, waving off Burnie who only smirked at the scene before him.

“When’s the next season?” Michael asked, bringing the engine to life as he pulled in reverse.

“They say 2014 but my bets are on Prince George will take the throne before we ever find out how Sherlock survived the fall” Gavin laughed wholeheartedly as Michael wailed out in frustration.

“Dammit Gav why’d you make me watch a show that’s been on hiatus for almost two years?”

“Elementary, my dear Mogar” Gavin smiled and pulled Michael across the cup holders into a lazy kiss

“You’re just so cute when you’re angry”

“Oh shut the hell up”


End file.
